User blog:Doomslicer/Possible new design direction
Ok, as great as LU was, this game shouldn't try to fully emulate it. I think we'll need a bit of an altered storyline, and some different gameplay ideas. Here's a storyline I made that is compatible with LU, but still unique: "Imagination. It was confined to our minds. Until the discovery of the Crux Nexus (later found out to be called a Giganexus). After that Imagination became more than just an idea. It became a power. But that Nexus was corrupted, creating a horrid new force of chaos and destruction, the Maelstrom. After years of fighting, we thought we finally sealed it away. But we were wrong..." As it turns out, the first builders had not been confined to the Crux system. Evidence indicated that they had also inhabited another far off system, in Sector 9. A ship, the Nexus Victory, was sent out to explore it. Well, they had created a massive Giganexus-like structure orbiting the S9 sun, as well as Nexuses that were the power cores of major cities on planets. The planets also had lots of smaller Micronexuses, which were small shards of Nexuses and could provide small amounts of power. But then, a small, but dense, sphere of Maelstrom (which had been sent out at the creation of the Maelstrom) came and went inside the Giganexus structure. And the Maelstrom was re-birthed... Now, I think we need new gameplay ideas, not just reusing stuff from LU. For instance, how about, Imagination is more than just power. It can be refilled at micronexuses (which are blue spots in the ground and indicated by a floating sign), which also could serve as spawn points, and enemies could drop energy powerups that you'd have a device to harvest and convert to imagination. Imagination would be used as a power bar for specials, like LU, but have more uses. It could be used as an attack itself (you can shoot orbs of it), a temporary shield, and to help push back Corruption (see below). It can also be used to build things and interact with certain objects, and through use of special gear, maybe allow temporary invincibility and special transformations. Like LU, you have an armor bar, but if that's depleted you switch to the Corruption bar, not the Life bar. You become more powerful as it fills up. You can also use it to power certain attacks. If it fills up, you lose all Imagination, and can't control your character, or have a harder time doing so. You then slowly lose life and respawn. As soon as the corruption bar is full, you can wait till you lose all your life or just instantly respawn. When you respawn, you are teleported to the nearest micronexus, where you wait 10 seconds while being purified and then can play again. An alternate idea would be that you have armor and life, and then Imagination and Maelstrom bars, with using the Maelstrom bar making you lose life and Imagination, and Imagination making you lose Maelstrom. Factions may be too hard to code, so instead, you just choose one of four main groups, and can change at any time, with different groups acting like factions. There are also smaller groups (the NNFFs). Choose whether to help explore, fight, build, or embrace your corruption. You could choose whether to base yourself on Imagination-based attacks or Corruption-based attacks, in which case you can convert your imagination into corruption, or change your armor bar into more corruption. After a certain point, you can (it'll be optional) choose to go permanently with either form of attack, and be unable to change, but far more powerful. You can eventually, if powerful enough, go to a state of having Imagination imbedded in your being, or Maelstrom. There would also be stats, which could be changed depending on gear and more. In the main hub of each world, there would be a Nexus, about the size of the one in Nexus Tower, at the center. This is where you would land, and the city/base would be built around it and the surrounding ruins (aside on certain high level worlds where the Nexus becomes corrupted as well, causing a very dangerous area). More ideas coming soon!!! What other new gameplay elements should we include? Category:Blog posts